medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnhem Knights
Arnhem Knights is the third level of Several Bridges Too Far, the fourth of six missions in Medal of Honor: Frontline. It is rather short compared to the rest of the levels in the game. However, it is one of the hardest levels and requires a lot of patience and skill to complete. Briefing Arnhem Knights Arnhem, Holland 21 September 1944-1430 Hours Bloody fine work with those supplies, Lieutenant. The fighting here has been brutal, and as much as I hate to say it, the Germans are wearing us down. Our forces have been splintered, and are fighting isolated battles throughout Arnhem. Your contact, Jigs, is on the top floor of a Customs house on the other side of the city, so we're going to have to fight our way through at least four known combat zones. The first has some of our troops pinned down in a basement. There should be a way into the building across the street, to provide you with high ground from which to snipe. The second pocket is an intersection where the Germans have one of two Panzer tanks hunting us. We must destroy both tanks in order to reach the Customs house. The third pocket is between two buildings where Nazi officers on the upper floors have the decided advantage. Again, there should be a way to climb to their level and even the odds. Finally, a Panzerschreck squad will need to be neutralized. Find the highest ground when dealing with them. Once through the pockets, it's just a short walk to the house where Jigs awaits. We'll need to remain in a constant communication and be ever-alert for snipers -- and that second Panzer tank. Watch your back Lieutenant. This one's bound to be chaos! Objectives * Destroy Panzer IV Tanks * Neutralize Panzerschreck Squad * Meet Jigs at Customs House Weapons Starting *Webley & Scott M1905 Mk1 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench gun *Mark II Grenade Obtained Later *Browning Automatic Rifle *Panzerschreck Characters *Lieutenant James Steven "Jimmy" Patterson *Master Sergeant Kelso (player determined) *Private Evans (KIA) *Jigs Vehicles * Panzer IV * P-51 Plot The player, James Steven Patterson, meets up with a British soldier, Master Sgt. Kelso during Operation: Market Garden. He is given a B.A.R., and must make his way through the war-torn city to a contact named Jigs. Along the way, there are numerous firefights between British Paratroopers and the Wehrmacht. The British gallantly fight and push the Wehrmacht back through Arnhem, only to be repelled back by the Panzers, Master Sgt. Kelso was said to escape and receive the VC for his brave actions. The player must aid his allies in destroying two Panzer IV's, and eliminating a squad of Panzerschreck soldiers Tips *There are several MG42 around the street fight. These emplacements can be very useful against enemy infantry and the tank. *Aside from the Panzerschreck squad spawn point, it is near impossible to find Panzerschreck ammunition which will be useful during the tank battle near the end of the level. *Throughout the level, help is sparse and enemies are found in large numbers, so it is advisable to try to keep friendly AI alive at all costs. *Enemies occasionally respawn without any specific pattern, so stay alert and always check windows and levels above for snipers. *Listen carefully for signs of movement or German chatter when exploring past areas for ammunition or health. Enemies have a tendency to respawn randomly and without warning. Trivia * Despite being a major character, Kelso can still be killed by enemy fire. * After clearing out the Panzerschreck squad rally area, if the player backtracks a certain distance to an area prior to the rally area and returns, two or more ally soldiers will respawn in the same manner that they did when first encountering them due to an overlooked bug in the AI's scripting. * Several enemy AI would not spawn unless you go to a specific area in each section. * This is the last level in which the player fights alongside allies in the game. * This is also the last level that the player will confront enemy tanks in combat. * This is the only level in which the player fights alongside British forces in the game. * The MP40 that the player obtains from the previous level is replaced by the BAR. * This level appears In the Medal of Honor Frontline trailer, however in the trailer Patterson seems to be holding a M1 Thompson which cannot be obtained in the actual level. *Once over the city flying the American P-51 , despite the fact that the Americans did not participate in the battles in Arnhem. *The painting in one of the houses shows art to the level of Rough Landing. *A good way to keep Kelso alive is to give him a machine gun. In most cases, he will not leave it. However, in this case, he will not follow the player. Level Map AKLevelMap.png|Arnhem Knights level map. Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels